poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Rock
Pooh's Adventures of Rock & Rule is a Winnie the Pooh crossover film created by Daniel Esposito. It appeared on Google Drive on September 14, 2014. Plot An introduction states that in 1983, a nuclear World War III had erupted between the Soviet Union and the United States of America which destroyed each other and the human race, allowing a new civilization of mutated street animals to grow. Mok, an aging yet legendary rock musician, is on the search for a very special voice that can unleash a powerful demon from another dimension, his dwindling popularity driving him to destroy the world in vengeance and immortalize himself in the process. After traveling around the world looking for the right voice, he returns to his hometown of Ohmtown, a remote, storm-ravaged village famous for its unique power plant. Meanwhile, at a nightclub, Omar, Angel, Dizzy and Stretch perform in a small rock band. As Angel performs her romantic ballad to a mostly empty audience, Mok hears her sing and realizes that Angel has the voice he needs when a ring he is wearing reacts to her voice. Mok invites Angel and the band to his mansion outside of town, where the band is formally introduced to him and his assistants, the "Rollerskating Schlepper Brothers" Toad, Sleazy and Zip. Mok incapacitates Omar, Dizzy and Stretch with hypnotic "Edison Balls" as he takes Angel on a stroll through his garden and tries to convince her to join him. Although Angel is unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band. Unwilling to admit defeat, Mok kidnaps her and takes his blimp to Nuke York, where his summoning, disguised as a concert, will be performed. Following their ejection from Mok's mansion, the band find out what happened to Angel and they follow the blimp in a stolen police car. Before they reach Nuke York, they are arrested by a border guard. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape with the unwitting help of Cinderella, the sister of the Schleppers. While sneaking through the ventilation system, Angel overhears Mok confirming his plans with his computer. At this time, the computer informs Mok that the only way to stop the demon is with "One voice, one heart, one song", but when Mok asks who can do this, the computer replies that there is "no one". Angel and Cindy escape the building and head to the zero-gravity dance club "Club 666", unaware that the Schleppers are following them. Dizzy's aunt bails out Omar and his friends, and tells them of the club. Angel and Cindy are intercepted and taken back to Mok's apartment, and the band tries to follow. Omar eventually bumps into Mok, who uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that Angel has fallen for Mok. To manipulate Angel, Mok captures the band and tortures them with a giant Edison Ball to force her to agree with his demands. He also brainwashes them to ensure that they stay out of the way. The Nuke York concert turns out to be a disaster due to a power failure. Because the invocation requires a titanic amount of electricity, Mok relocates the summoning to Ohmtown's power plant has enough energy, while Zip expresses childlike doubts of whether their actions are good or evil. During the concert, a power surge causes overloads all over the city. The shock also brings Omar and his friends out of their hypnosis. Omar, still believing Mok's earlier deception, refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch stop the concert. They go without him in a stolen police car, but crash at the concert too late, as Mok forces Angel to summon the demon with her song. Before it can turn on a subdued Angel, Omar appears after a change of heart and frees Angel from her electronic braces. When the demon attacks Omar, Zip seemingly sacrifices himself to save Omar's life. Angel tries singing to force the demon back, but her lone voice has no effect. However, as Omar joins in harmony with Angel, the creature is weakened and eventually driven back into its own dimension. Mok is thrown into the portal by the vengeful Toad, and as he is sealed away, he realizes that "no one" did not mean that a person who could stop him did not exist, but that two voices and two hearts singing as one was needed for the counter-spell. The audience believes the confrontation to have been part of the concert's theatrics and the band continues their song in triumph. Clips Used * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time TV Series * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Piglet's Big Movie * Pokemon * Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns * Pokemon 3: The Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Super Mario Sunshine * Super Mario Galaxy Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Zazu, Kronk, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), Dr. Facilier, Azula and The Crime Empire (Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) guest starred in this film. *This film was originally going to be re-edited by Yru17, but he then decided to let Daniel Esposito make it (since it was announced by that user on YouTube to being with) and just do a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover with Rock & Rule instead. *This film marks the first debut of The Crime Empire as Winnie the Pooh and Ash Ketchum's new arch-enemies, although only Pooh, Ash, and their friends already knew the Joker, Two-Face, and the Penguin. *This film takes place after Littlefoot Meets Darkwing Duck Season 1 (which explains how Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike know Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Littlefoot's Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series Season 1 (which explains Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike knowing Joker, Two-Face and The Penguin), Littlefoot's Adventures of Power Rangers in Space (which explains Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike knowing Zhane), and Littlefoot's Adventures of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (which explains Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike know the Psycho Rangers), Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers in Space and Sora's Adventures of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (which explains how Donald Duck and Goofy know the Psycho Rangers). *This film used the edited US cut of Rock & Rule, not the original Canadian extended cut, due to it being made by an American user. *During this film, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Zhane, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike get kidnapped along with Angel, while Rabbit, Eeyore, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy, Jiminy, Zazu, Kronk, Mickey, Donald and Goofy join Omar, Dizzy and Stretch on a rescue mission to save them until they get kidnapped as well. *In a couple scenes in the movie, Bowser mentions the Ancient Minister. *Tigger mentions Maleficent and Ursula when he talks about Azula. *In this movie, Pooh and his friends learn that the Fearsome Five are Darkwing Duck's arch enemies. *The battle scene includes music from Sleeping Beauty composed by George Bruns. *Due to the real film's adult content, some bits of this film are censored. For example, the two uses of the S word are replaced with "shoot" and "sweet" respectively, the use of the P word is replaced with "ticked", the close up of the female mermaid tattoo with visible nipples is replaced with shots of Mickey, Donald and Rabbit, and during the fight scene at the club with the mutants, a shot showing a dead mutant bleeding pink blood to the left of the screen is replaced with shots of Pooh, Tigger, Ducky and Petrie, and the close up of a dead mutant melting and pooling dark green blood is replaced with a shot of Ash, Misty, and Brock walking. *This film included the 2012 MGM logo at the beginning and the end of this film since the real film was theatrically distributed by MGM/UA Distribution Company back in 1983. *This film is part of a double feature with Sora Meets Captain EO (Which was Created by TheAngryPepe), due to both films being about musical adventures. * Dr. Anton Sevarius from Gargoyles is mentioned in the bonus ending. * The Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), Dr. Facilier, Azula and The Crime Empire (Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator) will work with Mok. Links #Part 1 #Part 2 #Part 3 #Part 4 #Part 5 #Part 6 #Part 7 #Part 8 #Credits and Bonus Ending Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Censored films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Future adventure films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers